Never Lost
by SkittlezLvr79
Summary: One Shot. Love can help you through even the bleakest moments of life


**Summary:** Love can help you through even the bleakest moments of life  
**Disclaimer:** No infringement is intended and I don't own the people used in this work of fiction. They belong to themselves. The company and their respective onscreen persona's belong to Vince McMahon.

* * *

The blonde limped her way down the hall, grimacing at the lines of fire that traveled through her ankle. All because of that damn Melina. If she had been paying attention, this injury never would have happened. She gritted her teeth, determined to make it to the trainer's room without giving into the urge to cry. But the pain was getting more intense so she stopped and leaned against the wall to try to stem the throbbing.

It didn't help. Nothing did. The ankle felt like it was going to explode. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to find a position that would take some of the weight off the injury. Pain resonated through her body and she let out a shaky breath that sounded more like a sob than anything else. But she refused to give into reason and believe the worst.

This injury couldn't be serious. It just couldn't. Because if it was, her job was in serious jeopardy. She'd either be released during the next round of talent purge or she'd be forgotten by the fans and creative department. Not to mention that it would be another huge setback in her training.

She loved this job. The fans had been great to her, welcoming her and supporting her throughout the diva search and in every angle she'd been placed in since. Her fellow superstars had become like her second family. Even training to become a better in-ring performer had been more fun than she anticipated because of the people she was working on that goal with. So she didn't want to lose everything just because Melina screwed up and didn't protect her when she was supposed to.

"You all right?"

The soft, concerned southern drawl was close to her ear, startling her. She jumped, regretting the action when her foot slammed into the hard concrete floor and sent waves of agony through her ankle. Wincing, she doubled over and rubbed the tender appendage, trying to ignore the fact that it even hurt to touch. "Uh, yeah, I'm ok."

"Uh-huh." His tone was sarcastic, knowing and she could feel his eyes following the movement of her hand. "Looks like more than just a stinger."

"I just twisted it a little in my match." She tossed out, hoping he couldn't detect the notes of agony in her voice. Straightening up, she offered him a weak, wobbly smile that she knew he could see through. "It's nothing to worry about."

He didn't respond but she knew that he didn't believe her story. She sighed, cursing him for knowing her too well and being so observant. Why couldn't he be like every other guy and only pay attention to her body? His eyes were still burning holes into her and she sighed, shrugging a little. "Ok, maybe it's a little more than a sprain."

"That's the one you had surgery on, right?" He inquired softly, bending down to get a better look at the swollen limb. His hand gently made contact with the inflamed flesh and she jolted, slamming her back against the wall. Hissing, she pulled her leg out of his grasp and closed her eyes, feeling several drops of water escape at the movement. "This hurts?"

She nodded vehemently. Never in her life had she felt a pain like the one she was experiencing now. Not even when she injured it the first time and had to have surgery on it. But the signs were not encouraging. If even the slightest pressure made it feel like it was going to implode then it obliterated her sprained theory. She'd take a torn muscle, a ruptured tendon, anything as long as it wasn't broken.

"I hate to tell you this but I'm pretty sure that it's fractured." His gentle drawl informed her sadly.

"Didn't know you had time to become a doctor." She muttered sarcastically, in denial about the magnitude of her injury.

"Nope, just someone who's been there before." He informed her evenly, leaning against the wall next to her. "You don't go through so many ladder and cage matches without picking up an injury or two."

She licked her lips, fighting against the blackness edging into her field of vision. "It can't be fractured."

"It is."

"It'll ruin everything." She bit out, chewing pensively on her lower lip. "All the things I've worked for will be gone."

He gave her a sympathetic look and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "No, they won't. They'll only be postponed. Once you come back, you'll pick up where you left off."

"Don't sugarcoat it. I'm just a diva search winner." She reminded him tightly, "We're disposable to Vince. Doesn't matter if I just did Playboy or that I'm trying to become a better wrestler. If I have to sit out for another long period of time, he's probably going to release me."

"No, he won't." He shook his head, a smile curving the lush fullness of his lips. "As long as he still make money off you, you're important to him."

"Right." Tears spilled down from her eyes, cutting jagged paths down her cheeks.

He gently brushed the wetness from her face with the pad of his thumb, "Don't cry darlin', everything's gonna be all right."

"No, it's not."

His arms bound around her, pressing her shaking body against his. He stroked her hair as her tears soaked his bare shoulder, mumbling nonsense meant to soothe her. She clung to him, letting out all her frustration and pain. Lips touched the top of her head in a gentle peck and he caressed her back.

When her tears subsided, she lifted her head and hurriedly wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry for being so screwed up about this. I just…"

"It's not a problem." His assurance was quiet and his intense gaze was locked on the pain painted on her face. "You know, standing around on that ankle probably isn't helping it."

"Yeah, I better get to the trainer's." She tried to escape his embrace but he held onto her, keeping one arm looped around her waist and in place. "What?"

"Let me help you." He held up a hand to halt the protest she was about to release. "You can barely walk. So don't give me that "I can make it by myself" spiel."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." He pinned her with a hard look. "And if you keep arguing, I'm gonna throw you over my shoulder and carry you there."

There was no point in arguing with him. Not when it was painfully obvious that he could see through any lie or denial she could throw at him. Plus, the longer she stood on her ankle, the worse it felt. She really did need to see the trainer right now. With a sigh, she relaxed against his side and allowed him to slowly lead her down the hall toward the trainer's room.

"You know, you really take this southern gentleman thing seriously." She joked, panting from the effort it took to walk.

He laughed, a melodious sound that was infectious and he squeezed her lightly. "It has its perks. Like helping beautiful, wounded, stubborn women."

It warmed her to know that he thought she was beautiful. His opinion meant so much to her, had ever since they met. After all, even though he'd deny it vehemently he was practically perfect. Charming, thoughtful, sweet and handsome with an unpredictable wild streak that no one could ever tame. And he was modest. He'd tell you flat out that he had flaws and demons.

He managed to put things in perspective for her, to keep her from giving into her insecurities. Their friendship had become one of the most important things in her life. The main reason she was enjoying the angle with Melina was because it brought her to Raw and to him.

But even that was in danger now.

They stopped outside the door to the trainer's but he didn't release her. She swallowed thickly and looked up at him, drinking in his handsome features. But his beauty went much deeper than just his appearance. Inside, he was just as beautiful. "Well, we're here. Thanks for the help."

"I'm going in with you."

"You've gone above and beyond already." She told him honestly, "No need for me to take up anymore of your time."

"You're not taking up my time." His tone was firm, not to be argued with. "I offered to help you and I intend to see it through."

"You did." Her eyes found the dingy floor and studied it intently, not wanting him to see the emotions on her face. "But I know you have your own stuff to take care of. I don't want to stop you from going over the match you had with Johnny."

He slipped his fingers beneath her chin and tilted her face back up to his. "I can watch the tape anytime. When he says what I know he will, you're going to need someone to take you to the hospital. I'm going to be that someone."

Ashley swallowed thickly and nodded slightly. The tears welled in her eyes as she gazed up at him, "Thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me darlin'." Jeff told her earnestly. "It all's apart of loving someone."


End file.
